A conventional stereotactic device is capable of moving along the X-Y-Z coordinates in space. In operation, a user first moves an injection needle along the X-Y plane of axis to an appropriate position over the test subject, e.g., over the brain of a lab mouse, then adjusts the position of the injection needle along the Z axis so as to pierce downwards into the brain and inject a medicinal drug.
However, in the conventional stereotactic device, positional adjustments along the X-Y-Z directions are made by turning knobs or dials that respectively correspond to each direction. Therefore, a user's hands need to constantly move between different knob positions when adjusting the needle along each direction. This is inconvenient and counterintuitive in operation.